


【鸣佐】HIT IT GIRL!

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 女装梗，警匪片刑侦片paro？背景纽约，美剧风~





	【鸣佐】HIT IT GIRL!

*佐助生贺，女装你们猜有没有车，略黑  
*美剧风一发完，背景纽约  
本命生日快乐！！！  
爱你有七个年头了！希望你一直好好的ww

 

“代号Beauty，做好你的本职工作，”坐在人声鼎沸的大商场的中心，露天咖啡厅里，一个反扣着帽檐，戴着墨镜和耳机，一副潮流小青年模样的家伙，低声对麦克风道，“不要东张西望。”

名牌香水柜台前，一个年近三十的男人亲昵的搂着一个打扮时髦的年轻姑娘，将嘴贴近了在她耳边说：“他说得对——第一次出外勤，紧张吗？”被搂着的姑娘巧笑倩兮，口中却异常凶狠：“所以赶快一点......我不想和这个老男人假装情侣喂......”

出口处的珠宝品牌，木讷面瘫的售货员站在收银台前，屏幕上却不是商场收银的界面，而是各个路口、进出货小路的监控录像：“忍耐啊，这是任务，任务......真是麻烦......”有个美女提着单子来付款，却被义正言辞地拒绝：“您好，请去另外一个收银台，这里正在维修。”

高端的化妆品品牌，有一个妆容精致、身材凹凸有致，顾盼生姿的高挑美人儿，她笑容僵硬，挪动嘴唇说：“我要杀了你们......”就算表情古怪，但依然美的惊心动魄。

 

12小时前。

昏暗的房间里只有透过窗帘的一丝光亮投映进来，大床上两个guang裸的身躯紧紧贴在一起，说不出的亲密，蜜色的肌肉结实的手臂紧紧捞着另一个的腰身，细白的那个手腕搭在对方肩膀上。

“嗯......”漩涡鸣人睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的就是爱人毫无防备的睡颜，左脸颊上压出了点红痕，红肿的嘴唇上破了点皮，显得有些可怜。他凑近了将自己的嘴唇贴了上去，舌头长驱直入，交缠shun吸，直把人吻得醒过来。

“早上好。”他说，爱人打着哈欠眼角带泪花的样子怎么看怎么可爱，就算头发乱糟糟，没洗脸也没刷牙。

“早上好......”鸣人的男友，宇智波佐助，25岁，两人因为是同期而相识相恋，现在在一起已经有五个年头。刚准备翻个身就发现对方的硕大顶着自己，灼热的一如昨晚，佐助嘴角勾起一抹笑，裹着被子翻了个身就骑了上去，鸣人笑着握住他的腰。

“想要啊？”佐助动了动tun部，柔软的部位蹭着爱人，眼光带着媚；他的脖子往下到胸口全是星星点点的红痕，昭示着昨晚的激烈。鸣人往上顶了顶他：“想要......反正今天周末。”

“那我就勉为其难的......”佐助附下身去亲他，还没碰到对方的唇就被铃声打断，他伸手去接，却被鸣人拦住：“关机——我们休假。”

“要是有重要事情呢？”佐助不管不顾地按了接听，一个无比灿烂的女声飞出来充满了整个房间：“哈喽——佐助君和鸣人~！”

“小樱......”鸣人无奈道。

“打扰你们好事了？”明知故问。佐助从男朋友身上爬下来，卷着被子坐到一边：“没有。”

“那就是有~”小樱那边人声嘈杂：“快来，那个案子有进展了。”

“哪......”鸣人本来要问‘哪个’，但是想到能这么一大早打电话来让他们跟进案情的，也只有那个案子了，于是表情也变得严肃起来，佐助和他对望一眼，两人点了点头，下床穿衣洗漱：“我们马上来。”

“等你们哦~”

佐助：“那你的那个......”眼睛往下看。

“她一开口就软的差不多了......”

“......”

 

Jing局一大早就人来人往，鸣人一边扯着领子一边问早早等在一边的组长和同伴：“什么情况？这么多人？”

唯一一个穿着西装的是卡卡西，他们的组长：“昨晚西区那边东欧黑帮火拼——全抓起来了，怎么，那么吵都没听见？”眼神停留在衬衫都挡不住的佐助脖子上的吻痕，意味深长。

“住的比较远......”鸣人顾左右而言他。

小樱扔给他们一个文件：“有进展了，昨天这位疑犯先生很可能出现在时代广场附近......只是不确定。”鸣人打开来看，眉头越皱越深：“又有女性失踪了？”

“还没有证据确认是他干的，”小樱说，“但我有种直觉......肯定是他。”

 

上周开始七组接手的一个连环奸杀案，同样的手法被带到某处后抛尸在垃圾堆中，每次地点都不同，至今已经有三起，加上昨天报案的哭哭啼啼、现在正在受安慰的家长，已经是第四个了。

“每次受害者从失踪到发现尸体......只有不到24小时，”佐助指出，在贴在玻璃上的地图圈出抛尸地点，“然而冷静期一开始有4到5天，最近却在缩短。上一次抛尸之后只有一天半，就再次有女性失踪，基本可以确定，是将上一名受害者抛尸之后才开始寻找的新目标。”

“症状越来越严重了么......”卡卡西看着地图思索。

一旁的一间办公室打开，千恩万谢的父母红肿着眼睛向一个扎着马尾的年轻人道别，那人抱着一个电脑，看了过来，嘴型是在说“麻烦。”

“哈......鹿丸。”

“鸣人。”几人打了打招呼，卡卡西介绍道：“最近局里抽不出人手，把十组的分析员借过来，今天起鹿丸就跟我们一起行动啦。”

“珍惜点用啊，”鹿丸说，“我很抢手的。”

 

大家将大范围限定在三个街区以内，根据上次新闻通报后的民众举报与路线分析，还有对行凶者的心理分析，应该是晚上独行的女性，年龄在25~35岁左右，黑发，这样为攻击目标。小樱说要自愿当诱饵，将杀人犯引出来。

“要等上一个受害者被抛尸后他才寻找新的猎物，你希望黛西死吗？”佐助说，他的话，普通的jing员蓝衬衫黑马甲也穿得很好看。‘黛西’是昨晚失踪的姑娘，在一家外贸企业打工，是家里的独生女，前途无量。小樱消沉下来：“好啦，我跟你们去走访。”

鹿丸根据既定路线和行动模式在进行分析，大概算出这位杀人犯先生的位置，只是不太确定，卡卡西见小樱这么着急，就派她和鸣人去探查一番，不要打草惊蛇。

二人换上大衣靴子，背着双肩包，看起来就是普通的学生，在一间一间排查完后，鸣人紧紧地盯住了一间紧闭房门的车库。

这个车库门口没有任何车轮印......年代却很久，门口有人走过的痕迹。

“怎么了？”小樱问道，鸣人不答，抿着嘴唇在车库门上敲了敲。

“你干什么呀，鸣人，这里是车库......”小樱拦着他，然而鸣人不听，佐助在耳麦里急切道：“表情，气势！鸣人，保持好！你的伪装呢！”

鸣人深吸一口气，手放下来，又缓缓地敲了敲车库门，小樱咬住了嘴唇。漩涡鸣人经常有着出人意料的发现——对于犯罪现场的调查，走访时对于人话语下隐藏的意思......近乎野兽般的直觉。

不得不说，有些人就是天生吃这碗饭的。

几秒后，车库的门咔哒一声缓缓向上开了，里面一个沙哑的声音问道：“谁？”

“我们想问问......这里是唐的车库么？”鸣人犹犹豫豫地说道，仿佛真的是个到纽约寻人的外地学生，“我刚刚问遍了周围，找不到他。”

车库门终于打开，只见里面灯光昏暗，电视沙发马桶厨房一应俱全，大概有一人住过的迹象，小樱瞳孔一缩，这里......有人将这个车库改造成了房子！

难怪！难怪人口排查时完全找不到他！

鸣人心中激荡几回，但脸上毫不露色；耳麦里佐助‘啧’了声，沉声道：“拖延时间，等待增援。”他转头对卡卡西报了坐标，他们的组长脸色沉下来，极快的开始动作。

这屋子中间，站了个枯瘦的老男人；在对方鹰隼般的目光中，鸣人似乎毫无自觉，从口袋里掏出一张照片，是个中年的胖亚裔男人：“这个就是唐......你认得他么？”

站在这个车库改造的房子里的男人，佝偻着背，脸上因为灯光暗沉而看不清表情，他颤颤巍巍地接过照片，看了看：“不认得。”又还给鸣人。

怎么办......小樱不动声色打量着四周，卷闸门旁应该会有别的出口......果然，然而拖延时间完全不够了，当时派人来探查时完全没想到这种情况......怎么办？

是直接掏出枪来对着他？

还是说你把姑娘藏到哪里去啦？

现在她百分之一百确定，这就是连日来给纽约造成恐慌的那个连环杀人犯，然而她和鸣人两个毫无经验的新人，能搞定么？

鸣人额头上留下豆大的汗珠，他接过照片，笑着道：“谢谢了......要是碰到这样的人，记得和他说声有两个加州来的学生找他！”

“会的，”他说，眼睛凌厉地扫视过两个人。鸣人他们转身往外走去，同时交换了个眼神：“怎么办？”

——就在这时，一直安安静静的车库角落，放置着的米色沙发里，突然传出一声闷响，鸣人动作快如闪电，利落的拔枪对准身后，然而人已经不见。

“NYPD！扔掉你的武器！”小樱枪指着狡兔三窟的侧门，然而门已经打开，人早就不见了，她小心翼翼地跟过去看，那门槛上留着一枚清晰的脚印，“人跟丢了。”她失落的对着耳麦说，“但是可能我们......找到了黛西，需要救护车。”

鸣人小心地打开沙发坐垫下的空隙，里面一个女孩子浑身赤裸，手脚被绑，哭的满脸泪痕，见到有人来，呜呜啊啊地透过被贴住的嘴呼救。两人将这姑娘解绑，医护人员用个大毯子将受害者一包，拿担架抬走了。jing方忙着贴黄线阻止围观群众，佐助扯下手套，拍了拍鸣人的肩：“没事吧。”

“没事，只是......”鸣人想到那人冰冷可怖的眼神，摇了摇头，佐助捏了捏他的手心，说：“我们会抓到他的，一定。”

“嗯。”

 

杀人犯被逼的走投无路丢下猎物和居住地逃跑，并不是什么好事，毕竟人呢没有抓到，杀人方法诱拐方法可以从解救的受害者那里听说，但终究放任这种人在外面也是不安全的。纽约jing局发布了他的照片要求市民注意，另一边也在安排小组继续调查。

“到手了。”鹿丸说，监视的面包车里，所有人都凑过来看他的电脑屏幕：“将这里、这里、还有这里......三个抛尸地点，可能的诱拐地点和他家——看，他一般是在这家大型商场周围寻找目标！”

“走！”鸣人套上防弹衣：“我们去抓他！”

“等等......”佐助拦住他，“我们要制定一个方案——上次你们的抓捕不就失败了么？”

“那不叫抓捕啦，那是排查之中出现的一点~点小问题。”鸣人狡辩道，小樱说：“我们是真的需要一个诱饵。”

佐助说：“我不是说过了么——我们不能冒这个险。”

“那不一样。”小樱说：“上回是有人在他手中，我们不能确定会不会对人质造成威胁，但这次不会了！”

“那你也不能做诱饵，”佐助说，“你已经露过面了，他认识你。”

小樱一下子顿住了，显然是没有考虑过这个问题。这时，卡卡西悠悠地说：“可是他没见过佐助你呀。”

“什......”三人一齐扭头去看他，卡卡西的表情不似玩笑：“井野、雏田都在忙西区黑帮火拼的案子，天天作为发言人全市人民基本上都认识......佐助，你上吧。”

“这是任务。”——这句话简直是佐助的死穴，他千挑万挑，不会去挑任务。

“而且我相信你的能力。”——还要顺着毛摸。

于是就出现了开头那一幕。

 

佐助穿着高跟鞋，长发及腰，画着精致的妆容，胸前塞了两团海绵，笑容亲切地拿着一瓶贵的要死的5号街冲路过的每个人喷香水：“来买吗？客人？”路过的姑娘无一避之不及，卡卡西扶了扶小樱，敲敲耳麦：“抱持微笑，佐助，你快把客人都吓跑了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈......”鸣人在不远处欣赏着美景，笑道：“这样超带劲——什么时候你穿着女装来一发——”

“不许调情！”小樱面无表情道，仿佛整个人是死的。

“你这样不像售货员......像老鸨。”鹿丸吐槽道，“整个人......诶等等！”

“南门出口五点钟方向，目标出现，佐助，可以下班了。”

黑色长卷发的美女取下胸牌，关了柜台灯，在更衣柜披上大衣，沿着工作通道走出去，刚好经过目标的视野，他没有选择大门口走出门，那样会被摄像头拍到。

“佐助，要小心。”鸣人叮嘱道，他起身，咖啡杯拿在手上，将头上的帽檐扭转到前方来，再扣上兜帽，卡卡西和小樱假扮的情侣手上拎着几个购物袋，开开心心的笑着从南门走出去。

目标先生靠着墙站在阴影里，盯着来往的女士，现在天色已晚，单身出门的姑娘早已没有几个，正当他心痒难耐时，一个袅袅婷婷的身影走来，他眼睛一亮。

那姑娘很高，加上高跟鞋起码有一米八，但是双腿长而且直，灰色的大衣下的身材玲珑，冷风挂过，她拉紧了丝质衬衫的衣领，拢了拢飘乱的长发，露出了姣好的面容。

这变态几乎瞬间就看硬了——在不亮的小巷灯光下，女孩儿的一双眼睛亮如星辰，在黑暗里闪着灵动的光，她的鼻梁小巧可爱，唇珠丰盈，下巴和脖颈白且长，像是一只白天鹅，不由得想象起若是品尝起来那是什么样的滋味。

他跟了上去，女孩儿无知觉地走着，像是不知道危险已经靠近......目标先生的裤裆已经隆起，他想到，平日用来处理这姑娘的地点已经暴露......这条小巷子少有人走，那么就选这里吧？穷途末路的歹徒并不知道，这一桩又一桩的巧合是需要多么精心的安排才被送到他眼前，成为无法逃脱的牢笼。

女孩儿走得急了——她没有胆子回头，这使得目标先生近乎急切的跟了上去，两人距离不足两米，他伸出手来想要抓住她，却被一阵疾风扫过耳畔，手臂传来剧痛，看起来柔柔弱弱的女孩儿居然一手擒拿将他按在了地上：“你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话将成为.......”开口却是明显的男声。

被......被骗了！铐没来得及拷上，歹徒奋力挣扎——满心的愤慨和不甘促使他恶向胆边生，用肩膀向jing员撞去，佐助穿着高跟鞋不稳，一下被他撞倒在地，腋下的枪袋被撞的掉在了地上，透过清冷的月光，歹徒发现这位男扮女装的小jing员长得非常好看。

“竟然是个男人.......不过，我也不怎么在乎了。”他贪婪急色的脸上露出令人作呕的欲望，他力量奇大，佐助用膝盖猛顶他的腹部却丝毫不起作用，那人恶心的舌头想添他的脖子，被佐助用包包挡住了，他还用裆部摩擦他的小腿，佐助几乎快闻到他身上的腥臭。

“砰——砰！”随着两声巨响，佐助感觉到身上一轻——这变态往一边倒去，他推开这人，回头望去，原来是鸣人开了枪——这两枪贯穿了犯人的胸口与肩膀，死的透彻。

“怎......”

“jing员受袭，所以我开枪了。”鸣人说，表情有劫后余生的放松和一丝慌乱。

 

上头有人来调查，把整个案子翻来覆去查，防卫理由非常正当——这人袭击jing cha，鸣人开枪自卫。巷口拉起了长长的警示线，将一干好奇的群众挡在外面。

然而他们并不知道，当时在小巷里的情况远没有看起来的那么简单：这个歹徒的确带了枪，但他没有将它上膛，也没有拿出来——而鸣人在看到爱人受袭的那一瞬间失去了理智，就那样冒冒失失地击毙了犯人。

那个黑暗的巷子里，佐助带着手套，趁其他人没有来时把枪塞进了死人手里。

——夜色掩盖了所有罪恶。

“佐助......”鸣人看着他做完这一切，佐助摘下假发，擦了擦额头上的汗：“你会没事的。”

“可是——”

“没有可是，”佐助的语气非常平静，“那个人想要袭击我，然来发现我不是女孩子而是男人假扮的，还是条子，于是恼羞成怒，想要开枪将我打死，然而我的搭档，你，赶到了，将犯人击毙。”

佐助的眼睛没有一丝愧疚或是不安，当他看着鸣人，就将人不知不觉的安抚了，鸣人松了口气，将佐助拥住：“佐助，我刚刚很害怕......”

“我知道。但他是连环杀手，总要死的。”

“我杀了人。”

“我知道......我是你的共犯喔。”

 

没有什么语言能比行动更能引起人浑身欲火。在解决完后续工作后，两人回到家中，刚把门关上，鸣人就迫不及待的将佐助按在了门上，佐助回过头来调笑：“这么着急？”

“佐助......”鸣人胡乱的亲吻他，像个乱拱的小狼狗，这个姿势给佐助的脖子造成了很大负担。

“你把口红都蹭掉啦......”佐助说，鸣人用手指把他嘴边延展出的一抹红擦掉：“没有，还在呢。”

“好看吗？”佐助的裙摆被撕裂，挂在大腿上，露出洁白的rou体。

“好看。”鸣人将那破碎的衣物撩起。

迫不及待的手指狠狠插入后穴，佐助仰着头大声喘息，痛苦随着战栗缠绕攀爬上脊背，给人带来刻骨的快感，扩张没做两下他就摇着臀部求鸣人：“可以了......可以了......”

“你会痛的......”鸣人说，忍耐的汗珠滴在爱人光滑的脊背上。

佐助回过头，把鸣人的下唇咬出了血：“我喜欢痛一点的......”

话刚说完，得到首肯的男人就将巨大的性器狠狠捅入了他的身体。那一刻佐助简直两眼发黑——在缓过神来之后发现那东西不仅捅进来了一般，更是在不停地向内挤。

“不行了......停、停下来......”佐助哀求道，他的双手被按在门板上，若是可以抽出手来，他一定要摸摸自己的腹部看看是否已经捅到了那里。

“已经停不下来了......”鸣人一手握着他的腰，下面残忍的不管不管的挤进来，像是从穴口插入了一把木楔，疼的佐助浑身冷汗，鸣人将下身抽出来一半，复而用更大的力道插回去，佐助竟在这种折磨中体会到了丝丝的快感，他的肩膀耸起，内里狠狠地绞紧，察觉到这一点的鸣人笑道：“爽了？”

“嗯.......你还不够努力......”佐助拼命忍住大声呻吟的冲动，踮起了脚尖。鸣人两手抓住他的手腕，把人拉离门边，一边将人肏着一边往里走，像两只交欢的动物；被摩擦到柔软的内里，佐助夹得更紧，换来臀部的一巴掌。

“啪！”佐助闭上了眼，乳尖硬的发红。鸣人说：“你现在穿着丝袜和裙子......”

他闭着眼，尽力忽略过度兴奋的男友的挑拨：“像个女人......”

鸣人将他扔在床上，从背后按着再次进入，以一种几乎征服的方式，他的牙齿磨着佐助脖子后面的软肉，叼着它往他身体里反复抽插顶弄，最终射入白色的精华。

“呼......”佐助舒了口气，往前爬两步让鸣人的性器脱离了身体，一大股浓稠的液体汹涌的失禁般涌出，他叹了口气：“又忘记戴套......你要负责给我洗。”

鸣人翻了个身，望着他，笑盈盈的：“嗯，洗哦。给你洗一辈子都可以。”

佐助察觉到了这欲言又止的语气：“你......是不是想说什么？”鸣人一愣，随即笑道：“真是什么都瞒不过你......”

他站起来，裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯部，性器上还沾着精液，口边是擦乱的、佐助脸上蹭来的口红，他从床边的抽屉里拿出深蓝色的小盒子，打开来竟是一枚戒指。

“本来想定个餐厅和你吃顿饭的......”鸣人半跪下来，将那枚戒指捧到佐助面前，“但是时间紧急，我没来得及准备......”

“今天是我们在一起五年的纪念日——佐助，”他大海一般的眼睛比钻石还要耀眼：“我们结婚吧。”

佐助说不出话来，这真的不是一个好的时间，他身上穿着破破烂烂的女士裙装和丝袜，脸上的睫毛膏口红糊成一团，屁股里还夹着这家伙的一炮精液......但这都不是他拒绝的理由。

“好。”他笑起来，接过戒指大大方方的戴上，突然想到：“等等，你还差一句话没说！”

眼看着佐助把戴上了的戒指又取下来，鸣人的表情转晴又转阴：“什......什么？”

佐助瞪着他。

差一句话......？鸣人愣愣的看着爱人的脸，忽而想起来了，他笑道：“我爱你。”

这家伙的笑容真是刺眼——佐助扭过头，不动声色的又把戒指戴上了：“你的戒指呢？”

鸣人说：“你也说我爱你，我就给你看。”

“......我也爱你。”

英俊的jing cha先生拉开衬衫，颈间用链子串起来的，是和他手上一模一样、不同于一般同志情侣全银素圈的、有着一个闪亮亮钻石的对戒，非常的“他的风格”。

“那么我可以吻新娘了吗？”他问。

“白痴，当然可以。”他说。

 

-END-


End file.
